


Tranquility

by lavenderpastels



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Post-Canon, This is honestly just a whole bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels
Summary: A calm morning in Paradise





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all of you reading](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+of+you+reading).



> Hi so school has been hell and I've been working at my grades so I haven't been updating  
> It's also late, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> But this was more important and I'm not doing anything of utmost importance tomorrow  
> I hope you all have a wonderful day/night <3!  
> -lav x

A whispering breeze rustled the leafy green foliage rooted around the wooden floor panelling of the structure with off-white canvas stretched across as a roof, casting pale shadows interrupted by bright rays of light on the living space. A short walk away, past the soft sand covering the length of the beach, turquoise water lapped calmly against the shoreline.

    Under the canvas ceiling of the abode, a hammock hung from two supports, one with a multitude of jackets hanging neatly from it, the other decorated with trinkets and pearlescent shells strung together and wrapped down the pole. In the hammock were two boys holding each other, one peacefully asleep and the other relaxed, and carding through the sleeping boy’s brunet hair, admiring his pinkish, sun kissed cheeks and the adorable small snores escaping his lips. 

Newt smiled gently, brushing his lips against his lover’s forehead before slipping out of the embrace, careful to not disturb Thomas. He pulled on a short sleeved shirt and laced on a pair of boots before glancing back at his boyfriend’s sleeping form, his chest rising and falling slowly. The blond’s smile widened, shaking his head. He stepped out of the living space, walking down the expanse of pale, warm sand towards the common area to collect breakfast to bring back for him and Tommy to enjoy together. 

 

Thomas sighed, eyes opening and flicking around, inhaling the salty ocean air. He turned over in the comfortable hammock, realizing the absence of another boy beside him. Confused, he rubbed his forehead and sat up. There was no sign of Newt anywhere. A thought crossed his mind, wondering if he was only dreaming and Newt wasn’t ever there in the first place. Thomas shook it away, chastising himself for something so ridiculous. He remembered falling asleep in Newt’s arms, feeling his soft lips against his own in a feather-light kiss. Of course he was here. 

The brunet pulled his legs to his covered chest and rested his head on his knees, gazing out to the ocean and clear blue sky above it. White frothed waves reached up the shore before retreating, a repetitive though mesmerizingly calming image. His attention remained on the water, watching its languid movements for a few minutes before a figure hiking towards the home with two dishes in his hands and a smile on his face came into the view.  His golden blond hair bounced with each step, the breeze tousling the strands that fell in front of his face. Thomas grinned and jumped off the hammock, running towards Newt. His bare feet slid on the sand as he bounded over small dunes, baggy shirt waving in the wind. Newt quickly set the two dishes down on the ground before catching the brunet in his arms, falling backwards from the sudden weight.

“Good morning Tommy.” he laughed, hugging the boy to his chest, hand drifting over his back. Thomas giggled, burying his face into the crook of Newt’s neck. 

“G’morning.”  

Thomas snaked his arms around the boy under him, breathing in the sweet ocean scent that laced the blond’s clothes. He smile only continued to stay on his features, listening to Newt’s steady heartbeat, treasuring the sound that assured him that the boy he loved was alive. 

“I brought you breakfast, Frypan told me to say hi.” Newt hummed while sitting up, shifting Thomas so he could sit between his legs, still leaning against his chest. He grabbed the untouched dishes from the side and handed one to his boyfriend. The meal consisted of a variety of fruits from plants they discovered in the greenery surrounding the settlement. Chopped pineapple with strawberry halves and kiwi discs were abundant in the dish, pomegranate seeds sprinkled on top with a few blackberries offering dark accents in the display of color.

  
“Thanks Newt.” the brunet said, placing a small kiss on the blond’s jawline before picking up his fork and began eating the colorful fruits.

  
They sat together there on the beach, listening to the sound of the water and leaning into each other. Newt finished his breakfast first, setting the now empty plate aside and hands moving to Thomas’s soft hair and running his fingers through the strands. The brunet hummed, looking up to meet the blond’s dark brown eyes, smiling sweetly. Newt smiled back fondly, leaning and kissing the other boy’s lips, lacing his arms around Thomas’s chest. 

Breaking the kiss, Thomas mumbled an ‘I love you’ against Newt’s lips, pecking them one last time before looking out to the ocean, hands resting on top of the blond boy’s.

And they were happy.

 


End file.
